F
F was an organization who served as the main antagonist in the events of volume 05. The organization was formed by a rogue fairy called Zeion whose main purpose was to end the Fairy War. In order to achieve this, Zeion created System, the strongest ability user, who was sleeping inside a tank of water inside F's headquarters, the Yuzuhara Food Processing Plant. Moreover, Zeion created many rogue ability users in order to distract the Committee and hide System's existence until she was ready to awake. After every member was defeated by Fallen Black and with Zeion captured by the War Management Committee, the organization was disbanded. Overview After the Fourth Fairy War, a fairy called Zeion became disgusted with the War Management Committee for allowing Hajime Kiryu, a mere human, to be in control of the war. After leaving the Committee, Zeion went to the human world in order to carry out his plan to end the Fifth Fairy War. Zeion created a rogue organization which was named F by the Committee. Then, Zeion created the strongest ability user known as System. The organization F, which was composed of many rogue ability users, was in charge of making adjustments to System's body. While System was sleeping inside a tank of water, the rogue ability users were having battles wih other ability users. By doing this, Zeion wanted to distract the Committee from finding out about System's existence until she was ready to awake. After Fallen Black found out about System, they tried to warn the Commiteee, however the higher-ups in the Committee refused to believe System was invincible and decided to take action. Just as Zeion had expected, the fairies planned to gather every ability user participating in the war and exterminate the irregularities. However, with System's power, allowing her to become stronger with each battle, the Committee's raid attack would be the perfect situation for System to defeat everyone and end the war. However, before the raid could be carried out, Fallen Black decided to take action and went to F's headquarters to stop System. Even though F's members had the numerical advantage, Fallen Black managed to defeat all of them. And with System joining Fallen Black and Zeion captured by the War Management Committee, the organization was over. After the battle, the Yuzuhara Plant was restored by the fairies. All of F's members were revived with both their memory and power erased and Zeion was taken to some kind of prison in the fairy world. Notable Members The number of F's members was quite large. However, most of them were unnamed.Some notable members were: * Zeion (Founder) - A rogue fairy who acted as F's leader and the one responsible for System's creation. * Tōhei Yukawa - An ability user who was sent to fight Hajime Kiryū due to having the perfect power to counter Hajime's power. * Naoe Hagiura - A member who managed to escape F's destruction. Later, she was contacted by Shizumu Sagami. She is an anime original character. * System (Defected) - The strongest ability user. After F's destruction, she joined Fallen Black. Trivia * F's members didn't use to give names to their powers, a trait Hajime despised. * The "F" name comes from the word "Free" which was how the Committee described the organization due to them not being tied to the war's system. Category:Group